Reality Check
by herondalefan
Summary: Light Yagami just found out that all of his old tennis records from his middle school days have been beaten! He decided to go pay the school that committed the offense a little visit...


I noticed how few Death Note and Prince of Tennis crossover's there were so I decided to make one of my own! I hope you like it and sorry for making Light such a self-centered person!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Prince of Tennis or any of the characters featured in this story. Plus there is a Big Bang Theory line that I used so don't sue me!

Yagami Light was always the best at anything he did. Whether it was school or sports it didn't matter, he was always the best. It was a law really. So when he heard that a new generation of tennis players had come along and destroyed all of his records he wasn't a happy keener. Who were they to put a blotch on his magnificence?

So one Friday in the middle of the afternoon he found himself walking towards the middle school that had surpassed everyone's expectations in tennis. Its name was Seishun Gakuen. They had won the nationals for middle school tennis so he thought that starting his investigation there would be appropriate. It was a decent day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and an entertainment derived death god was floating by his side. What more good the future god of the new world want? Well having L dead would be nice but that was beside the point.

When he arrived at the school he looked at it disdainfully. There was nothing special about the building. It was just another generic learning establishment where the students were totally average compared to him. In fact he should be given a round of appreciating applause just for walking on campus. Such were his thought when he first saw Seigaku.

Now as you and I both know the Seigaku regulars are anything but average. In fact the entire team has had to say once or twice.

"I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested." But our ever-egotistical antihero doesn't know that. Why would he waste his time learning about the specific regulars when he just wants to get the gist of their tennis? So he walked into enemy grounds completely unaware of what was waiting for him.

His first clue to the abnormality of the regulars was the fan girls. Surely there had to be something wrong with them because he could never remember a crowd that dense or crazy that was cheering for him. There were girls wearing t-shirts with the boy's faces on them while the others tried to claw at and climb the fence. He could have sworn that one or two were foaming at the mouth. He tried to push his way through the throng of girls but all he got was several kicks to the gut and red eyes flashing his way. Even when he turned the charm on the girls continued to attack him. Eventually he broke his way to the other side with a shredded jacket, loose tie, and several bleeding scratches on his face.

Light sat down on the ground and tried to regain his breath. Never in his life had he met fan girls like that. He had always had them but they were never that intense! Like a turned up volume switch he could suddenly hear the barking of orders and the sharp 'pocking' of tennis balls. It was then that Yagami Light first saw the regulars of Seishun Gakuen.

The first one he saw was the 'man' yelling orders. And when I say 'man' I mean that he thought there was no way that that person could be in middle school. He was the size of an adult, he had the facial features of an adult, and the man had a deep voice for kami's sake! Yet there he was wearing his perfectly pressed 'Seigaku' regular uniform and the circumstances he was found in suggested he was the captain. Of course both of us know that this 'man's' name is Tezuka Kunimitsu and he is very much in middle school, a third year to be exact and the very strict buchou of the tennis team.

The second one he noticed was on the side of the court closest to Tezuka. All Light felt was the serious need for a pair of scissors so he could snip off those two incredibly annoying bangs hanging in front of his face. If you're going to closely crop your hair to your head then do it all! Poor mother hen-like Oishi Syuichiro would have had a heart attack had he known about all of the running with scissors that Light was thinking about.

Then there was the enthusiastic boy Oishi was playing against. For a second Light had a minor heart attack when he associated the enthusiasm with Misa but that was quickly dispelled. The boy gave off a catlike persona that was intensified by frequent 'nya's' on his part. Whether or not Kikumaru Eiji would have liked to remind Light of the ditsy blond or not is up to you.

A loud yell of "Yeah, Baby!" brought Light's attention to a power player with a split personality. A normal looking guy with sideburns was swinging his racket around and yelling various things in accented English. Light wondered if the boy had ever hit anyone with that thing. Of course Kawamura Takashi that we know and love would be horrified by the very idea so it was a good thing he didn't say it aloud.

A light laugh directed his attention once more and Light suddenly blinked and rubbed his eyes. He had to make sure he didn't see anything wrong. When he looked closer he was able to breath easier when he saw that the player was not his doppelganger by any stretch. The boy's colour of brown was slightly darker and his hair was a little bit longer and messier. His face was much more effeminate than Light's (or so he hoped) and he had his eyes perpetually closed. I slight smile adorned his face and our antihero wondered how the boy could walk around without crashing into anything. Even his genius wouldn't be able to manage that. All of us saner fan girls know this beauty to be Fuji Syusuke, the tensai of Seigaku.

Loud fighting broke out on the courts and Light found two more regulars. One had spiky black hair and purple eyes. He also kept repeating and rephrasing the end of most of his sentences. The other was a sore on the eyes of our everything that is Ambercrombie and Fitch model. He had a sour face and slanted eyebrows and wore a green bandana. The boy not only looked like a snake but kept hissing like one too. I don't know if it's just me but I don't think that Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru would like that impression.

"Mada mada dane senpai-tachi." Light's eyes fixed on a cute but short boy. He had large catlike gold/hazel eyes and messy green tinted hair. His perfect look of innocence was ruined though by the cocky smirk plastered on his face. This was _him_. Light had only researched one person on the team and that was this boy. Echizen Ryoma, Seigaku first year and tennis prodigy. His favorite subject was science, colour was silver, his zodiac sign was Capricorn, his worst subject was Japanese but he could speak it fluently, blood type was O… But never mind that information that he had gathered about him. This was the Prince of Tennis. The one that had won Seigaku the nationals. Light was just about to confront the insolent boy when all hell broke loose. Well it was actually a normal practice at Seigaku but Light didn't know that.

Momo and Kaidoh were beating each other up on the tennis courts and were knocking over other tennis players and ball wracks in the process. Eiji was yelling at his kohai's to stop and was busy navigating the sea of tennis balls. Oishi was having a panic attack and was screaming at everyone not to move in case they slipped on said balls while Ryoma just stood there and insulted his teammates. In the meantime someone (cough Fuji cough) had gotten Kawamura even more pumped and he was picking up balls off the ground and randomly serving them in opposite directions. The resident sadist himself was chuckling and taking pictures of it all while Tezuka left the courts to go find an aspirin and his coach.

In the meantime Light was in shock. Surely this could not have been the team that had taken the national championships? They were far too disorganized an chaotic to function and the regulars were far too eccentric to not be locked up in asylums! Needless to say he got out of there as fast as he could.

"So are we going to go to one of the other schools in stead?" Ryuk asked curiously. One look at Light's scarred face was enough to answer the question. Ryuk's laughter took ages to calm down.

Did you like? Please review because every single one is like a surprise birthday gift to me! If you found this interesting or humorous try checking out some of my other fics!


End file.
